Tough Decisions Ahead 4
by peternalicia
Summary: look at 1


"I don't know" she said.

Peters world fell around him. He felt like the air had been taken away from his lungs. He knew things were bad but never this bad. He wasn't quite sure why he had asked her that question. But ever since his mother had told him about the long hours she was working with Will and since the time he had been at home his insecurities had deepened. It definitely didn't help when he found the condoms and Alicia had done nothing to calm his fears. He knew any man in his right mind would want Alicia. They would be blind and stupid not to. He couldn't blame them really. She was smart, beautiful, kind, and a hundred other things. He had seen the way his friends talked of her and looked at her. He had been a fool to take her for granted. He felt an intense jealousy towards Will because he knew he was his only real competition. They shared a history and he knew he was there for her when she was vunerable. He knew he had given back her sanity when he had messed up. He wasn't sure how he could compete that.

"Peter" she said softly. He was broken from his thoughts and stared at her open mouthed. "Wow" he said "I hadn't expected that". Will? He said more forcefully not quite believing it and feeling betrayed too. "Peter I don't know what I feel anymore" she cried out. "He's been there and is willing to commit to me …"Peter couldn't hear anymore of this. He was glad the kids were away. They've been through enough without hearing them now.

"Willing to commit? Alicia" he shouted. Man that guy knows nothing about commitment. What about us? Does that mean nothing to you anymore? Hes not what he seems Alicia ive told you that before..Alicia was getting angry now herself.

And you're the best judge of character aren't you Peter? Do you know what you have done to our family? You've pretty much destroyed it. I don't think I can ever get over your betrayal Peter. God you've lied to my face, you've lied to your childrens face. I've had to have conversations with them about you having threesomes Peter! She was letting lose now. "Was it worth it Peter? were your whores worth it? You know I cant even touch you without feeling sick. When you touch me now all I think is if that's how you were with them?

Something hit Peter then..He sat down and asked " What was the other night about Alicia?" when you came to me? "That Peter", Alicia said "was payback". He looked confused but Alicia continued..she wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. All her pent up anger was surfacing and she wasn't going to control it anymore. "That Peter, was me using you after having the most intense passionate kiss with Will!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew she should have exercised some control - both her hands flew to her mouth as tears now rolled down her cheeks openly.

Peter sat stunned. All he saw was Will kissing his wife. It made his stomach churn. The image burning in his mind as he stood up and walked over to the window staring out. God is this how Alicia felt when she found out about his affairs? He was surprised she had let him into their home. Hes not sure he would have been able to do the same. He turned around and for the first time he let Alicis see his tears. He then asked the question he wasn't sure he could handle the answer to but he had to ask "Did you sleep with him Alicia?" She shook her head furiously and walked over to him by the window. She felt emotionally drained but at the same time relieved to finally have this out with Peter. "No Peter". He looked relieved and grateful.

They stood in silence side by side for a few moments or was it a couple of minutes or maybe for longer. Neither were sure but they both enjoyed some quiet after that outburst. His large hand brushed hers. She looked at him and saw tears falling sown his cheeks. He wasn't trying to even hide them from her as he would have done in the past. She reached up and wiped them off with her hands and as she did he grabbed her hands and enveloped her in a huge hug. She returned the hug and for the first time in forever they just stayed in each other arms, comforting each other and enjoying each other. God she had loved this man for all he was..she still loved him she admitted to herself but she knew she had to address her feelings for Will. One lop sided grin from Peter melted her heart and as she hugged him more fiercely she knew she was still deeply in love with her husband.

He looked at her then and closed in as his lips met hers she gave into him. Their kiss was tender and soft, not the punishing and hard one of before. He poured all his love and regret into this one and as their tongues met she groaned. God he turned her on she thought. As his hands tightened on her waist and as he moved to her neck she moved away. Im sorry he said trying to catch his breadth. "Tell me what to do Alicia?" he pleaded. He was talking about them she knew. "I'm leaving Peter".


End file.
